Meus Segredos
by Val-sensei
Summary: Kenshin mais conhecido como hitokiri battousai participando de uma guerra e trazendo uma nova era ao Japão, encontra uma bela moça e se apaixona por ela e agora ele vai falar pra ela todos os seus segredos mais profundos, pois antes de assumir seus sentimentos, ele precisa saber se ela realmente ainda vai aceitá-lo depois de saber seus segredos mais profundos
1. Prólogo

Kenshin não havia pescado nenhum peixe naquele dia, pois ele havia contemplado o céu límpido daquela tarde e ouvido de um velho pescador a história sobre vaga-lumes dos desejos. A história fora tão longa que Keshin voltou já á noite para o dojo Kamiya Kashin sem nenhum peixe, mas no balde havia um lírio azul e em sua pétala um vagalume brilhava andando pelas pétalas, porém Kenshin não teve tempo de entrega-lo a pessoa que seria apta a recebê-la, pois ela o chamou para entrar e jantar. Sem que ela percebesse o belo lírio azul no balde onde Kenshin havia deixando ao chão e a fitava de um modo diferente. Kenshin adentra depois dela para a sua refeição, pois Gensai sensei havia levado para eles.

Agora Kenshin encontrava-se sentado na varanda do dojo do lado de fora do seu quarto, olhando o céu escuro e pintando de estrelas cintilantes que enfeitavam o céu mostrando o quanto a noite estava bela. O vento soprava seus compridos cabelos ruivos, as folhas soltavam das arvores anunciando que o outono estava chegando, o vento também batia nas arvores balançando os galhos de uma forma distante.

Kenshin segurava em sua mão aquele lírio azul sem o vagalume, ele não estava mais no lírio. Enquanto seus olhos azuis quase violetas olhava detalhadamente as pétalas e com um dedo sentia a maceis da bela flor que lembrava tanto aquela pessoa que nunca quis saber o motivo de ele ter virado um retalhador, nem como virou um andarilho, mas sua mente conturbada lembrava-se claramente de cada instante.

Sua mente lembrou-se de como seus pais haviam morrido de cólera e como fora vendido como um escravo. Depois como seus amigos que estavam com ele foram mortos tentando o proteger, como conheceu seu mestre Seijuurou Hiko trocou seu nome Shinta por Kenshin Himura.

Lembrou-se de como desafiou seu mestre e fora começar a ser um monarquista e começou a assassinar com ordem diretas usando o estilo hiten mitsurugi de kenjutsu.

Ele vaga na imagem de sua antiga esposa Tomoe, uma garota que ele conheceu e com o tempo se apaixonou por ela tendo que mudar de cidade para não ser pego. Eles se casam, mas depois de alguns anos ele a mata acidentalmente. Depois disso ele voltou a lutar no Bakumatsu (fim do bakufu/shogunato) trazendo uma nova era Meji, porém depois disso ele ganhou a sakabatou, uma espada de corte invertido e prometeu proteger as pessoas fracas e se tornou um andarilho. Nunca imaginou que iria gostar de uma mulher novamente, nunca imaginou amar outra pessoa depois do acontecido com a sua primeira esposa. Agora ele tinha medo de ir mais adiante, pois ele ainda sentia a culpa no seu coração por ter matado a sua primeira esposa. O seu coração doía, ainda mais depois de tantas batalhas que teve que se envolver para que a era continuasse e ninguém fosse contra o atual governo.

Seus olhos agora estavam triste e distante, seu rosto levemente iluminado pela meia lua que plainava no céu rodeado de estrelas, seus pensamentos distantes e perdidos em uma época que ele realmente preferiria esquecer, mas elas estavam cravadas bem no fundo de sua alma, sabia que tinha sangue e gritos de dor presos nela. Ele não poderia apagar o seu passado, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, que agora mais do que nunca, ele nunca mais voltaria a ser o hitokiri battousai, teve que lutar com ele mesmo pra não manchar ainda mais a sua alma com sangue, pelos gritos de dor que ainda andavam lado a lado no fundo de sua alma.

Enquanto Kenshin viajava em suas memórias dolorosas e com seus conflitos internos sobre contar seus segredos ou não, passos lentos e descalços caminham lentamente em sua direção, notando que o homem franzino e aparentemente mais jovem que a sua verdadeira idade não havia conseguido dormir. Ela sabia que ele estava acordado, sabia que ele pensava em muitas coisas, já o vira acordado algumas noites parado no mesmo lugar, mas nunca tivera coragem de ir até ele e saber por que não estava dormindo, mas aquela noite ela tomou coragem e foi em direção ao homem que carregava uma cruz marcada em seu rosto do lado direito.

Seus passos lentos e silenciosos percorriam o corredor feito em tabuas e coberto por telhas fazendo uma ampla varanda quase contornando o dojo todo. Sua coragem diminuía um pouco ao se aproximar cada vez mais dele, mas a vontade de estar ao lado dele era maior, a vontade de saber o que tanto o incomodava a ponto de tirar o seu sono algumas noites, não era batalhas, pois todas elas tinham sido vencidas e decididas a risca, quase o tomando dela, seus passos aumentaram um pouco, mas ainda silenciosos ela já visualiza a silueta do homem um pouco mais adiante.

Continua...


	2. Revelações

Ela para ao seu lado e vê que o ruivo viajava em pensamentos olhando o lírio em uma de suas mãos e a outra passando delicadamente pelas pétalas grandes e azuis que formavam a flor que ela sempre mais gostou, imaginou-se sendo tocada por ele, se repreendeu e vendo que ele estava tão fundo em seus pensamentos que nem seus sentidos de guerreiro a detectou ali do lado dele.

– Não consegue dormir Kenshin? – Sua voz doce em uma forma de pergunta entrou como musica em seus ouvidos, ele nunca imaginou que ela estaria acordada àquela hora da noite, saindo de seus pensamentos mais sombrios virou o rosto para o lado fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso terno a ela.

– Senhorita Kaoro! – Sua voz surpresa saiu e ele abriu seus olhos quase violetas para olha-la. - Perdi o sono, resolvi ficar aqui e sentir a brisa da noite. – Ele vê o vento batendo cabelos negros e soltos dela, seus olhos azuis serenos e cativantes, cheio de vida e de pureza. – Também está sem sono? – Ele perguntou vendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado, escorar na pilastra que seguia na horizontal ajudando a firmar o telhado, meio sem jeito ela olhou para o céu, sentindo a brisa tocar seu rosto.

– Eu perdi o sono e vi que você estava acordado, pensei em lhe fazer companhia. – Ela ficou meio rubra, mas ele não percebeu.

O silêncio pairou no ar alguns instantes, alguns grilos e bichos noturnos quebravam o silêncio da noite e feito pelos dois.

–Senhorita Kaoro! – Kenshin resolve quebrar o silêncio.

– O que foi Kenshin? – Ela tinha vontade de colocar a cabeça sobre seu ombro, mas não tinha coragem, apenas deixava seus olhos vagarem pelo rosto enigmático dele, depois volta a olhar a noite cheia de belezas.

– Eu... Queria falar mais de mim para a senhorita... – Ele não a olhou, manteve os seus olhos no lírio tão azul tão as flor era tão meiga quanto os olhos da sua dama, porém ele sabia que se dissesse ele poderia perdê-la para sempre, mas ele tinha que arriscar, pois só saberia se ela continuaria ao seu lado ou se ele voltaria a ser um andarilho esquecendo aquele amor e voltar a vagar sem um rumo certo.

– Eu já lhe disse que o seu passado não me importa Kenshin. – Ela tocou a mão delicada sobre a dele.

– Eu sei o que a senhorita disse, mesmo assim... Eu preciso lhe dizer... – Ele a encarou e depositou o belo lírio sobre o colo dela.

Kaoro soube que aquele lírio era pra ela.

"Será que ele está me amando". – Ela se pergunta vendo ele a encarar com seu rosto serio, seus olhos quase violetas olhando nos azuis dela tão penetrantes que ela achou que fosse ir para o céu, seu coração começou a bater descompassado quando viu desviar o olhar e tocar com a outra mão sobre a dela.

– Eu fui casado... – A voz dele soou tão fraca que as palavras se perderam no ar, entrando nos ouvidos da Kaoro fazendo seu coração disparar ainda mais, fez com que ela tirasse a mão das mãos dele e formava varias e varias perguntas em sua mente.

Kenshin a olhava esperando alguma palavra, só percebeu que ela se assustou um pouco com suas palavras, porém esperou ela processar aquelas pequenas palavras.

"Então Kenshin tem alguém em seu coração, mas o que será que aconteceu com ela? Eu não vou ter mais uma chance com ele?" Kaoro processava as palavras ditas pelo runori que aprendeu a gostar.

– Vocês... Estão separados? – Ela perguntou de uma forma fria e triste, tanto que ele percebeu isso nas palavras dela. – Você tem filhos?

–Não deu tempo de ter filhos. – Ele sorriu meio torto e sua expressão mudou quando ele resolveu terminar as respostas. – Eu a matei senhorita Kaoro... – Ele olhou a luz da meia lua que enfeitava o céu escuro.

Kaoro se levantou de uma forma rápida que Kenshin percebeu e começou a andar, mas ele a segurou no braço.

– Eu não terminei de contar o que aconteceu... – Ele falou triste, mas ela o olhou com lagrimas nos olhos e desvencilhou-se de sua mão e correu o mais rápido que pode para o seu quarto.

Kenshin viu o vago deixado por ela, sua cabeça baixou e um grande suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Agora ele sabia que ia voltar a ser um andarilho, ele sabia que ali não era mais seu lugar. Agora era tarde de mais pra voltar atrás. Sua culpa invadia a alma novamente. Aquele acidente com a Tomoe marcou profundamente a sua alma tanto que ele se culpava, agora ao tentar contar o seu passado a senhorita Kaoro viu que ela ficou triste com a sua revelação, talvez assustada, mas agora ele não podia mais ficar ali, agora não era mais seu lugar e dando um passo à frente ele olha o chão e vê o lírio esmagado pelos passos apressados. Kenshin se abaixa e pega o lírio azul e tenta desamassar suas pétalas, mas em vão, era assim que se sentia agora, esmagado, como um nada.

Kenshin caminha ate o seu quarto e veste a sua típica roupa uma camisa grade e rosa, com mangas até próximo ao seu punho, um leve aberto no peito, sua calça também larga que vai abrindo até próximo aos seus pés, na cor branca, coloca seu chinelo de dedo, pega sua sakabatou e coloca em seu sinto do lado esquerdo e sai do quarto. Ele caminha até a porta do quarto dela e pousa o lírio amassado bem rente a porta.

– Adeus senhorita Kaoro... – Ele sussurrou só para o seus ouvidos e caminhou passos silenciosos e apressados até aporta de saída do dojo Kamiya Kashin.

Parou e olhou o grande portão de madeira que se dividia em dois, bastava abri-lo e ele começaria a sua nova jornada, uma jornada que ele achou que tinha acabado e que ele tinha achado o aconchego de amigos e um amor, mas ele estava realmente enganado, seus sentimentos nunca alçaram a dama que ele admirou desde o primeiro dia que ele a viu enfrentar um falso battousai e ser ferida pela katana do mesmo, se ele não tivesse agido rápido ela estaria morta. Desde aquele dia ela tem ocupado seu coração, com sua coragem, com sua determinação, com seu gênio forte, mas com seu olhar meigo e seu jeito gentil, mas agora tudo tinha morrido e ele voltaria a andar, andar sem um rumo certo e com seu coração em pedaços ele abriu o portão e saiu o fechando delicadamente e sem olhar para trás ele rumou em direção à luz do luar que agora era coberto por nuvens grossas e espessa tampando a metade da lua e deixando o céu negro e escuro.

Depois de caminhar algumas horas por uma rua completamente deserta, pois todos estavam em suas camas dormindo confortavelmente. Kenshin está perdido em seus pensamentos, sua franja ruiva cobriam um pouco seus olhos tampando a sua tristeza e seu coração partido, quando ouve uma doce voz lhe chamar.

– Kenshin... – Ele se virou reconhecendo a voz da bela dama que acabara de sair de uma casa.

– Senhorita Megumi, como sempre atendendo os seus pacientes em qualquer hora. Realmente és uma excelente médica. – Ele tentou não mostrar a sua tristeza, tentando manter seu jeito natural da melhor maneira possível, mas a medica o conhecia muito bem.

– E você por que está andando a essa hora da noite? – Ela perguntou pondo se ao seu lado e viu-o abaixar um pouco a cabeça.

– Eu estava tomando um ar. – Ele respondeu caminhando ao lado dela. – Acompanharei a senhorita até a casa do doutor, é perigoso andar sozinha por essas ruas desertas. – Ele falou e continuou acompanhando a aprendiz de medicina.

Em um silêncio constrangedor eles andaram lado a lado até chegar a casa onde Megumi estava hospedada.

Megumi abriu o portão de madeira e foi caminhando, mas se virou e viu Kenshin parado.

– Não quer entrar? – Ela perguntou vendo seus olhos escondidos por baixo da sua franja ruiva, ele não queria encara-la, sabia que ela já tinha percebido.

– Eu vou continuar a andar... – Ele se virou e deu um passo, mas viu-a segurar seu braço,

– Vem logo Kenshin e me diz o que aconteceu que você não esta no dojo da Kaoro. – Megumi o puxou para dentro e fechou o portão a sua frente.

Megumi caminhou até um banco debaixo de uma arvore no fundo do quintal e sentou-se começando a ver a escuridão começando a sumir lentamente.

Kenshin a seguiu e sentou ao seu lado, não queria voltar naquele assunto, mas tinha a necessidade de se abrir com alguém e ninguém melhor que a sua amiga medica que o conhecia muito bem e já tinha tratado de suas feridas varias e varias vezes.

– Então Kenshin diga-me o que ouve no dojo? – Ela perguntou o olhando, mas resolveu fazer a pergunta diferente. – Melhor o que ouve com você e a Kaoro?

Kenshin suspirou fundo, sua cabeça um pouco baixa, sua dor agora era visível, nem a dor da espada de um inimigo doía tanto.

– Ela não me deixou explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia. – Ele ainda permanecia de cabeça baixa.

– Kenshin seja mais claro. – Ela olhou cerrando os olhos e confusa.

– Senhorita Megumi. – Começou a falar com uma tristeza muito grande na voz. – Eu fui casado... – Ele deixou as palavras voarem junto com o vento.

– Separou-se da sua esposa? – Megumi perguntou intrigada.

– Não, eu a matei... – Ele falou temendo que ela fugisse dele também, mas pelo contrario outra pergunta veio.

– Conte-me como foi? – Ela queria desvendar o mistério do andarilho que um dia a ajudou a sair do fundo do poço e viver para ajudar as pessoas.

– Ela me disse: "Você realmente faz chover sangue". – Kenshin suspirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Foi quando eu há vi pela primeira. Eu ainda participava da guerra e sem saber havia matado o noivo dela. – Kenshin olhou o céu que clareava vagarosamente. – Na noite que eu a conheci ela estava bêbada, levei ela para a pensão onde eu ficava, mas não tinha quartos, ela acabou ficando no meu quarto. Estavam contra o nosso clã na era do xogunato, descobriram onde nos estávamos e pra disfarçar mudamos de Kyoto e passamos a ser marido e mulher, mas nos apaixonamos de verdade. – Ele parou um pouco se levantou e virou de costa para medica. – Izuka-san, um de nossos membros me avisou que ela era uma espiã que queria vingança por ter matado o noivo dela. – Ele a olhou e voltou a historia. – Li uma parte do diário dela e ela havia indo embora, mas eu fui atrás dela. – Algumas lagrimas escorriam em seus olhos, a dor e a culpa ainda estava no seu peito. – Eu lutei bravamente eu ia matar o homem do xogunato, mas não vi quando ela se colocou na frente da minha katana e a lamina atravessou os dois corpos. – Megumi via as lagrimas de Kenshin escorrer pela face dele e continuou ouvindo. – A culpa foi minha, eu matei o noivo dela, eu a matei e no fim compreendi a dor que ela carregou no peito. –Kenshin sentiu Megume abraça-lo.

– Não foi sua culpa, ela queria te proteger. – Ela acariciou o cabelo longo e ruivo dele. – E por que não terminou de contar a Kaoro.

– Ela saiu chorando antes que eu terminasse... – Kenshin se desvencilhou dos braços dela. – Agora eu voltarei a ser um runori sem rumo – Ele já ia caminhando novamente quando ela o gritou.

Ele virou-se e ela disse;

– Fique e descase. Também se acalme um pouco, assim que acabar de amanhecer eu vou falar com a Kaoro – Ela estava determinada, pois ele não tivera culpa foi um acaso do destino e Kaoro nem o deixou terminar de explicar, como sempre ela sempre entendia errado.

Megumi viu Kenshin se sentar no futtun em um quarto e foi preparar um chá, logo ela trouxe para acalmar o ex-hittokiri.

Ele bebericou o chá que saia uma leve fumaça, agradeceu a moça e olhou pela janela, o dia ainda não tinha nascido, mas a leve claridade já anunciava que logo seria um novo dia. Megume o deixou ali no quarto e foi descansar um pouco assim que o sol surgisse ela iria falar com Kaoro.

Os primeiros raios de sol já adentravam a janela do quarto de Kaoro, seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar e pensar por qual motivo Kenshin havia matado a sua primeira esposa. Há duvida pairava em sua mente ela não entendia o porquê dele ter matado ela, qual motivo e por que ele estaria revelando para ela naquela hora. Com esses pensamentos ela se sentou na cama e falou para si mesma.

– O Kenshin tem que ter uma explicação – Ela levantou passou a mão no rosto secando as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, foi ao banheiro lavou o rosto.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e viu o lírio azul amassado bem diante dos seus pés. Ela abaixou e pegou o lírio, sentiu um aperto em seu coração, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto dele quando chegou lá puxou a porta e viu o futtun dobrado, o quarto vazio e iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol.

– Yahiko... – gritou o garoto o mais rápido que pode e no susto o jovem saiu à porta de seu quarto e viu que ela o procurava.

– O que você quer sua feiosa? – ele gostava de chama-la assim só para ver brava, mas dessa vez foi em vão.

– Viu o Kenshin? – perguntou desesperada, queria reposta, queria saber o que aconteceu de verdade, mas ela não tinha dado chance antes, mas agora ela queria saber a todo custo ela queria saber o que ouve e por que ele estava se abrindo com ela.

– Não o vi – Ele respondeu esfregando os olhos com a costa da mão. – Não esta dormindo?

– Não, acabei de vir do quarto dele – Mas uma vez o seu coração aperto, ela levou as duas mãos ao kimono próximo ao seu peito, algo lhe dizia que ele tinha ido embora e dessa vez ele não voltaria.

Deixou o Yahiko e correu novamente ao seu quarto, vestiu seu kimono de passeio e ia procura por ele.

Já ia saindo a porta do seu lar quando deu de cara com a Megume que abria um dos lados do imenso portão de madeira.

As duas se olharam e Kaoro pode mostrar os seus olhos azuis e trêmulos quando ouviu a aprendiz de medicina dizer.

– Preciso falar com você - Megume estava seria e a encarava fixamente.

– Não tenho tempo agora, tenho que procurar o Kenshin.

– E sobre ele mesmo que eu quero falar.

Os olhos de Kaoro se regalaram, e desviaram para o céu azul e límpido daquela manha, alguns passaram cantavam alegres nas arvores em volta do dojo anunciando que o novo dia já havia chegado.


	3. Novos rumos

Kaoro recuou alguns passos ainda não a olhando, pois já tinha tido uma conversa em Kyoto com á médica e Megume sabia que ela amava o ex-samurai que lutou na guerra pra colocar uma nova era.

– Vamos conversar lá dentro do dojo – Ela estava com a voz meio tremula, a levou para uma pequena sala, onde as duas se sentaram ao chão em volta de uma mesinha.

O silêncio constrangedor entre as duas, Kaoro olhava pelas frestas da porta, a luz branca entrar levemente clareado o local, tomou coragem e finamente disse:

– Sabe onde o Kenshin está? – Ela passou as mãos uma na outra um pouco ansiosa pela resposta.

– Sim, eu sei – A resposta seca veio com uma rajada e bateu em cheio no coração de Kaoro seus olhos tremeram, suas mãos estavam unidas.

– Eu... – Começou ela temerosa. – Preciso falar com ele – Ela tomou coragem e agora encarou a médica de uma forma corajosa, mas a voz falhou ao dar continuidade.

– Kaoro você o ama? – A pergunta veio como uma bomba. Foi tão repentina e Kaoro não respondeu de primeiro momento.

Ouviu Megumi continuar:

– Você foi uma irresponsável – ruiu brava e franzindo o cenho.

Kaoro sentiu como se fosse farpas que invadiam o seus ouvidos, seu cenho também franziu.

– Na conversa que tivemos antes de você ir para Kyoto... – Ela fez uma pausa. Eu disse que eu ia ficar com ele, mas você disse que cuidaria do Kenshin e só você é capaz disso. Mas eu o encontrei de madrugada, completamente triste. –Ela passou uma das mãos ao cabelo - Ele me disse que ia simplesmente virar um runori e andar sem rumo.

Os olhos de Kaoro se arregalaram, ela se levantou aflita e arrependida.

– Eu preciso de uma explicação... Eu preciso falar com o Kenshin – Algumas lagrimas escorreram em sua face e com uma das mãos sobre o peito sentindo que estava sendo esmagado só de pensar em nunca mais ver o ruivo que a conquistara.

– Então Kaoro, você o ama? – Megumi levantou a encarando. – Se disser o que sente te levo onde ele está.

– Eu o amo... – Ela encarou de volta e um sorriso animado nos seus lábios. – Não me importa nada, eu só o quero aqui no dojo comigo.

– Ótimo, então venha comigo – Megume bebeu o ultimo gole do chá e começou a caminhar sendo acompanhada por Kaoro.

Logo eles chegaram à casa do Gensai sensei e Kaoro viu Kenshin sentando em um banco próximo ao um jardim no fundo da casa do velho médico. Ele olhada as duas menininhas brincando alegremente, quando a dama aproximou lentamente dele e disse meio sem jeito;

– Oi. – Ela se sentou sentindo as pernas bambas e as mãos trêmulas.

– Senhorita Kaoro... – Ele pronunciou com a voz embargada. – E bom revê-la - - Ele desviou o seu olhar quase violeta dos dela.

– Megume me disse que estava aqui... – Ela tocou a mão dele, mas ele tirou e se levantou.

– Fiquei só por que ela insistiu, mas eu voltarei a ser um runori... – Ele olhou o céu azul com nuvens que pareciam algodão flutuavam tampando alguns raios de sol.

– Kenshin... – Ela tocou o ombro dele sentindo a dor no seu coração, poderia perdê-lo para sempre. – Eu vim para ouvi-lo... – A voz doce entrou no ouvido do ruivo. – Eu quero ouvir todos os seus segredos... – Alguma lagrimas rolaram em seu rosto.

Kensehin tocou a mão dela e virou-se a olhando com um leve sorriso e disse;

– Vamos dar uma volta – Ainda segurando a mão da moça ele começou a caminhar ido em direção ao portão e logo seguida a rua. Caminhavam lentamente em um silêncio constrangedor, quando finalmente Kenshin parou em um vale com um pequeno lago, sentou-se a sombra de uma árvore e ajudou Kaoro a sentar circunvagou os olhos por todo o vale e sem lembrou da historia do vagalume do desejo e desejou do fundo do seu coração que Kaoro aceitasse o seu sentimento.

– O nome dela era Tomoe... – Ele fitava o céu azul agora límpido, o balanço das folhas pelo vento fazia aquela manhã agradável. – A conheci enquanto eu lutava e logo depois de ter matado o homem ela virou-se pra mim e disse: "Você realmente faz chover sangue". Foi ai que tudo começou... – Kenshin contou a historia que havia contado a Megume para a Kaoro e cada frase que era dita Kaoro sentia a tristeza e a culpa na voz dele, cada detalhe da vida a dois, como ele aprendeu o verdadeiro significado do estilo hiten mitsurugi.

Depois de narrar todos os fatos a ela inclusive quando visitou o túmulo dela quando esteve em Kyoto depois da luta contra o Shishio Makoto, contou seu nome verdadeiro, contou o que acontece e como conheceu o seu mestre depois de narrar a sua história a Kaoro ele disse:

– Kaoro... Depois da morte da Tomoe eu nunca imaginei que fosse gostar de outra pessoa, mas depois de dez anos quando eu finalmente tomei coragem e fui visitar o túmulo dela, descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

O ruivo se aproximou da bela dama, tocou a mão dela com delicadeza entrelaçando o seus dedos ao dela.

– Decidi te contar tudo ontem, mas a sua reação me deixou triste e achei que... – Ele sentiu os braços dela envolver seu corpo magro a franzino. Algumas lagrimas molharam parte da sua camisa e parte do seu tórax.

Kenshin deu um sorriso e envolveu os braços em torno dela, deixou que ela chorasse um pouco, depois ergueu o rosto da dama e secou suas lagrimas com os dedos.

Foi aproximando lentamente seus lábios do dela, suas respirações tão próximas que sentiam o ar quente em seus rostos.

Kenshin tocou os lábios carnudos e rosados, meio sem jeito a beijou um beijo terno, saudoso que há muito tempo ele esperava, há muito tempo ele ansiava por aqueles lábios, os lábios da nova dama que conquistou o seu coração, com seu gênio, com sua gentileza, com o seu jeito de ser.

Afastou delicadamente a moça e trouxe para o seu colo envolvendo o seus braços em volta da cintura dela enquanto seu queixo encaixava na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dela.

– Vagalumes realmente realizam desejos – ele sussurrou a fazendo arquear a cabeça para trás e seus rostos se colarem.

– E qual o desejo que você se fez Keishin? – Perguntou Kaoro ouvindo a respiração calma e serena do ruivo.

– Ele está sendo realizado exatamente agora – O ruivo a puxou mais para próximo de si e buscou novamente os lábios dela com fervor.

Há tempos Kenshin havia descoberto a nova ocupante do seu coração, carregado de dor e sangue, mas agora ele teria uma história diferente e desta vez ele a protegeria com unhas e dentes, com a sua sakabatou, com o estilo hitem mitsurugi, agora ele tinha uma nova bainha para a sua espada, ele tinha finamente a Kaoro.

Fim.


End file.
